feed_the_beastfandomcom-20200223-history
Minium Stone
Minium Stone is a tool that allows you to transmute items and blocks into other equivalent items. Every time you transmute an item in a crafting grid, the stone takes some damage. The stone has 1521 uses. Alternatively, placing the stone in your hotbar and using it as a tool to right click on blocks will transmute the block (if possible) without taking any damage. Recipe The recipe for newer version of EE3(1.6.4) is done by placing 8 Minium Dust into a working Aludel along with a Inert Stone. Fuel is required for this process. Transmutations Block Transmutations These transmutations involve a single block transmuting into another single block. They may either be performed on a crafting table with a minium stone, or directly on a placed block. Doing a direct transmutation will not damage the Minium Stone. To perform a direct transmutation, place the Minium Stone in your hand and point your crosshair at the block you wish to change. The block will flash/glow white, and in the lower-right corner of the screen you will see a red orb indicator with the next block type inside (or empty if a transmutation is not possible). When you right click, a "poof" sound will play and a shroud particle affect will briefly display, and the block will change to that new type. The following is a list of transmutation sequences for various blocks. But you can also change the transmutation with "G" to select the transmutation that you want. > > > > Shrub > Grass > Fern > Shrub (images not uploaded yet) > Mossy Stone Bricks > Cracked Stone Bricks > Chiseled Stone Bricks > (some images not uploaded yet) <-> <-> (the stalk can also be transmuted, although the growth will reset to the first stage) > > Wood, Wooden Planks, Wooden Slabs, and Tree Saplings, and Leaves can be transmuted through the different wood types in the following order: Oak > Spruce > Birch > Jungle > Oak Wooden Stairs follow the same order, skipping oak (Spruce > Birch > Jungle > Spruce). Dyed Wool can be transmuted in the following order (note that dyes themselves transmute in reverse order and skip white): White > Orange > Magenta > Light Blue > Yellow > Lime Green > Pink > Gray > Light Gray > Cyan > Purple > Blue > Brown > Green > Red > Black > White Smelting The Minium Stone can also be used to smelt anything that can be smelted in a furnace. Simply craft it with a piece of coal or charcoal and 7 of the item you wish to smelt to retrieve 7 of the resulting smelted item. This is slightly less efficient as smelting in a furnace produces 8 items per coal, but if you use this method the smelting will be instant. For example: Bugs In FTB 1.4.7 modpacks the minium stone will only work once and from then on will need to be used in an Autocrafting Table or similar variations or the player will have to close the ftb tab and reopen it for some recipes to work. Video Tutorial This video will show you how to make and use a Minium Stone. Furthermore, the video shows how to use the Minium Stone in a bonemeal factory. The same factory can be used to make blaze rods by changing the recipe used. Category:Mods Category:Equivalent Exchange 3